


A source of anxiety

by PlaidCladHobbit



Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidCladHobbit/pseuds/PlaidCladHobbit
Summary: Soulmate AU where your soulmate's last words are on your skin.Prompt: Write about a noise — or even a silence — that won’t go away.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561201
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	A source of anxiety

"Goodbye, Beca.”

Ice fills her veins, starting just below her ribs and radiating outwards. She can only sit with mounting horror as her limbs lock up and the air is forced from her lungs.

_No. No no no please, just anything. Say anything else._

She tries to call out, anything to stop Chloe leaving. But the glacier fuses her jaw and steals her voice before it can escape. Door banging shut as Chloe exits, taking Beca’s entire heart with her. Beca can’t even move, just watches her go in her trademark whirlwind, taking all the air in the room with her. And Beca is an empty husk on a couch.

She’s always hated that phrase. It’s too final. This can’t be it. No.

Those two little words have taunted her since before she could read. Sitting smugly on her forearm for all the world to see. But no one ever does.

As is the nature of the words.

Everyone is born with their soulmate’s words printed on their skin. The last words their soulmate will ever say to them. Only visible to the person they are on until either they or their soulmate dies. Then, the words become dark and angry and burst through the skin to be seen by everyone. So, the whole world can see the pain written on their skin as plainly as that on their face.

Beca isn’t ready.

It’s such a joke, receiving tangible evidence of your love right when it’s gone forever.

It’s not even like she could avoid it. The universe is always in flux, so if she told anyone what her mark says, it’d change. It’s ambiguous as to what actually happens. If just the actual words spoken change, if it becomes earlier or later, or if you get assigned a different soulmate altogether.

Sometimes, very rarely, the mark will disappear entirely. No one knows what that means, or wants to risk it happening to themselves.

So Beca has never told anyone what hers say. Just feels it tear her apart every time.

You never realise how often people say something until it’s the last thing you’d ever want to hear.

The door reopens while she remains frozen. Chloe blows past her and into the kitchen before returning. Chloe sheepishly wiggles the device in her hand. “Forgot my phone.”

Beca’s heart finally restarts. Heat surges through her muscles, burning away the last of her fear and allowing her to pull Chloe into a deep kiss. It’s not gentle, there’s too many teeth and feelings involved for that. But, it is comforting, she pours everything she can’t say into it and hopes Chloe understands.

She pulls back and rests her forehead against Chloe’s cheek with a sigh. “I love you so much.”

Chloe smiles softly. “I love you, too. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Beca nods and lets Chloe go. Right, two weeks, she can handle two weeks. At least it’s not forever.

Not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
